


Бок о бок

by goldkhator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Хэнк не даст Коннора в обиду.





	1. Утро

**Author's Note:**

> слишком флаффно и немного странно, но я и не такие флаффные странности встречала))  
> слэша тут нет, чисто платонические отношения.  
> каждому из нас нужно безопасное место.
> 
> 1-я глава написана на эту славную гифку с Брайаном-солнышком-Декартом ♥  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/93/cd/d193cd1de733f081881a46fc62fe990b.gif

Коннор _проснулся_ от крика из ванной, дверь которой была прямо напротив спальни, _дверь_ в которую не была, конечно же, закрыта. Хэнк раздраженно с кем-то спорил по телефону, одновременно пытаясь почистить зубы.

— Послушай меня, Джеффри, он теперь сам принимает решения, но я не позволю, чтобы эти решения шли ему во вред, — более спокойным голосом говорил Хэнк Андерсон.

Коннор мог бы подслушать обе стороны разговора, если бы приложил к этому немного усилий, но ему было достаточно того, что отвечал Хэнк.

— Нет, он не придет сегодня на работу. Спасибо, что хотя бы меня ты оставил в покое, но он тоже не придет… Нет… У нас выходной, Джеффри…

Фантомная боль сжала внутренности, но затем Коннор почувствовал, как вместо боли _тепло_ разливается в груди от этих слов. Было так приятно слышать, особенно от Хэнка, эти два простых слова «у нас».

— Дай ему продохнуть… Я знаю, что он хорош. Он практически поймал Маркуса, но вовремя осознал, что не на той стороне… Я знаю, что раньше думал об андроидах, но с тех пор много воды утекло… Трупы могут подождать до завтра… Да, но это моя пластиковая кукла, и какого черта? Не называй его пластиковой куклой! — гаркнул Хэнк, но трубку так и не бросил.

У Хэнка были странные отношения с их капитаном, но в эту тему Коннор не лез.

Коннор улыбнулся и почувствовал, что в уголках его глаз стала собираться влага.  
Мечтал ли он когда-нибудь, что человек будет с такой заботой к нему относиться. Пустит его в свою жизнь, в свой дом… в свою постель.

_— Коннор?_

_Андроид дернулся и вышел из режима сна. Подхватился на ноги и перепугано уставился на человека._

_— Простите, лейтенант, я…_

_— Что ты делаешь в моем доме, а тем более, в моей постели? — спокойно спросил Хэнк. В его голосе не было злости или враждебности. Коннор позволил себе расслабиться на один процент._

_— Я стучал, долго, Вы не отвечали. Я обошел дом и заметил свет в ванной, подумал, что Вам стало плохо и…_

_— И снова разбил окно в моем доме, — это был не вопрос, но Коннор кивнул. — А кто теперь будет возмещать убытки? Ты же теперь сам по себе? И ты не ответил на вопрос о постели, — Хэнк поднял одну бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на андроида._

_— Ваш дом… ваш запах ассоциируются у меня с безопасностью, — бесхитростно ответил Коннор, и пришла пора Хэнку смущаться._

_— Да уж, с логикой у тебя явно проблемы, — проворчал Андерсон, защищаясь от эмоциональной встряски. Но, впрочем, они, эти встряски, происходили регулярно с тех пор, как Коннор появился в его жизни._

_— Что Вы имеете… — начал андроид, но человек махнул рукой и пошел мыть лапы Сумо._

_— Если ты и дальше будешь вламываться ко мне в дом без приглашения, то хотя бы окна не бей, — закричал Хэнк из ванной. — В вазе на тумбочке второй комплект ключей._

_Коннор застыл посреди спальни, не в силах поверить в то, что сейчас сказал Хэнк. Это…_

_— Ну, что застыл, как истукан? Тебе ведь нужно где-то жить, не на вашем же задрипанном корабле?_

Коннор прикрыл локтем глаза и, к прочему, еще вспомнил их первую встречу.

Вспомнил те отвратительные даже для андроида места, в которых ему пришлось искать некоего лейтенанта Андерсона. _Тот_ Андерсон ненавидел андроидов, и даже послал Коннора, когда Коннор пролил его виски.

Андроид снова улыбнулся. Да, не лучший повод для знакомства, но этот угрюмый, изредка трезвый человек, чем-то Коннору импонировал. Его программе. И программа лишний раз пыталась его поддеть и поддразнить. После той встречи, программные сбои стали появляться один за другим, но Коннор инстинктивно не отправлял сведения о них Киберлайф.

Позже, когда жизни лейтенанта первый раз на его глазах угрожала опасность, Коннор проигнорировал статистические данные и свою программу и помог лейтенанту забраться на крышу.

Тогда лейтенант впервые назвал Коннора по имени, и отношение человека к нему переменилось к лучшему, а впоследствии и ко всем андроидам…

…Коннор переключил внимание на голос Хэнка и с удовольствием отметил, что лейтенант совсем перестал злиться.

— Да, Джеффри, завтра мы будем, как штык. Оставь уже парня в покое, — лейтенант вздохнул. — Все, я кладу трубку.

Коннор ждал этого звука, с которым сбрасывается вызов, но его все не было.

Тогда он поднялся с постели и выглянул в гостиную. Хэнк стоял спиной к нему, почти в кухне, и, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, пытался отпихнуть от себя Сумо, которому именно сейчас что-то было от него нужно.

Пес заставил его повернуться, и он заметил андроида. Мягкая улыбка тронула его губы и он, забыв о Сумо, одной рукой перехватил трубку, а другую протянул в сторону Коннора.

Андроид ни секунды не раздумывал, подошел и обнял человека. Поднял настройки чувствительности до максимума, потому что Коннору очень нравилось чувствовать исходящее от Хэнка тепло и греться в нем. Сам он не мог себе позволить так поднимать температуру тела, это грозило перегревом биокомпонентов, но нежиться теплом от людей… от этого конкретного человека, ему ничто не могло запретить.

Хэнк щедро дарил ему свое тепло. Душевное и физическое. Хэнк любил его, как Карл любил Маркуса, Коннор чувствовал это, хотя Хэнк никогда не говорил прямо. Но сегодняшнее утро говорило лучше всяких признаний.

Хэнк приобнял его за талию и пробурчал своему собеседнику:

— Все, увидимся завтра.

Он оборвал вызов и отбросил трубку.

— Спасибо, что вступились за меня перед капитаном, — прошептал андроид, слезы предательски выступили на глазах снова, и Коннор уткнулся лицом в ключицу человека. Хэнк погладил его по голове и отстранил, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Эй, не вздумай нюни распускать, — к ворчанью Хэнка Коннор привык, но теперь Хэнк ворчал беззлобно, просто в силу своего характера не мог общаться по-другому. Хэнк ласково обхватил его лицо ладонями и вытер ему слезы большими пальцами. Глаза человека смотрели с нежностью, и пусть взгляды расходились с его поведением большую часть времени, Коннор знал, наконец, что его любят. Хэнк улыбнулся. — Они не могут и дальше обращаться с тобой, как с вещью. Ты имеешь право на выходной.

Сумо подошел к ним и ткнул Коннора мокрым носом под коленку.

— Кажется, Сумо с Вами согласен, — андроид засмеялся, Хэнк потрепал его по голове.


	2. Холод

Погода была отвратительная на вкус Хэнка. Промозглый ветер с мокрым снегом и температурой ниже плинтуса. Эта херня за окном не добавляла желания выходить из дома, но выбора особо не было, с тех пор, как в его доме поселился Коннор. Работа прежде всего — было его второе имя.

Да еще Фаулер сделал на днях «последнее китайское». Впрочем, оно касалось не столько опозданий, сколько пребывания в нетрезвом состоянии, но злить капитана лишний раз Хэнку Андерсону уже давно не хотелось, как и пить с утра пораньше, по старой привычке…

Ко всему, Коннор вел себя страннее обычного последнее время. Странно даже для себя привычного.

Пару дней назад он порезал палец, когда готовил один из этих ЗОЖ-ных салатиков для Хэнка, и, с отвращением морщась, смотрел на порез, пока синяя кровь капала на пол их кухни, а порез не затянулся, как и не было.

Перестал ходить босиком по голому полу, теперь только в тапках. Вряд ли это бурчания Хэнка возымели эффект. И немытый пол был здесь ни при чем — пол блестел, как медный пятак, стараниями юного энтузиаста.

Коннор не жаловался, да вообще ничего не говорил, будто закрылся от него. Это раньше парня было не заткнуть, когда он не понимал, что его болтовня вызывает у Хэнка приступы тошноты, а теперь он мог молчать, пока Хэнк не обратится напрямую.

И Хэнк не придавал этому значения, с кем не бывает, думал он, даже на таких болтунов иногда нападает молчун.

Он продолжал надеяться, что Коннор сам все расскажет. До сегодняшнего утра, когда терпение его лопнуло.

Андроид сидел на пассажирском сидении, сложив руки на груди, и молчал. Хэнк неуютно себя чувствовал рядом с молчаливым напарником.

Он выразительно повернулся к андроиду, но Коннор проигнорировав его взгляд, произнес, четко выговаривая каждое слово:

— Нам пора, лейтенант, нас уже ждут.

Когда они выбрались из машины, Андерсон подошел к нему и ощутимо, как для человека, ущипнул за бок, прямо под незастегнутой киберлайфовской курткой.

— Лейтенант, — Коннор отскочил от него и нахмурил брови. — Ваше поведение далеко от профессионального. Советую Вам…

— Не веди себя со мной, как робот, даже если мы на работе. Ты периодически спишь в моей постели, в конце концов. Я имею право быть в курсе твоих проблем. Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — выдал Хэнк, не обращая внимания на недовольство напарника и окружающих людей.

— Советую Вам…

— Да знаю я, что ты посоветуешь! Только я знаю, что я сделал. А ты понимаешь зачем? Так и будешь игнорировать?

— Я не понимаю Вас, лейтенант… — андроид сильнее нахмурился, глядя с недоверием на человека; в мигании его диода периодически начал проскакивать красный.

Хэнк снова подошел к нему и ткнул пальцем в живот, в плечо, в бок, отвесил несильную пощечину. Коннор смотрел на него почти обиженно, приложив ладонь к щеке.

— Хэнк, если это Ваш такой странный способ со мной заигрывать, то…

— Да Господи ты Боже! Это мой странный способ сказать тебе, что ты, мать твою, замерз! — раздраженно рявкнул Андерсон и Коннор растерянно уставился в ответ. Диод замигал желтым. — Ты же говорил, андроиды не чувствуют боли. Ты в том числе.

— Это… правда, — ответил Коннор с запинкой, которая от Хэнка не укрылась.

— Да? А что ж ты тогда недоволен моими тычками? И почему трясешься, как осиновый лист, а?

— Лейтенант…

— Что? Неужели так сложно сказать, что тебе холодно? — Хэнк понял, что перегибает палку, когда Коннор отступил от него на шаг. — Почему ты мне не сказал? — мягче спросил человек и подошел к андроиду, взял его ладони в свои. Ледяные. Коннор опустил голову.

— Я… не думал, что это важно. Простудиться я не могу, поэтому посчитал, что это не имеет значения…

— Да что же мне с тобой делать? Это началось после девиации? Ты чувствуешь не только эмоции? У тебя появилась тактильная чувствительность?

— Простите, лейтенант, я не понимаю, как это произошло. Я не могу это контролировать… я ставлю минимальные настройки, но…

— Святые угодники! Ты меня в могилу сведешь! Не понимает он! Иди сюда, чучело! Когда _людям_ холодно, они принимают меры… — Хэнк притянул его к себе и обнял. И держал, пока Коннор не перестал дрожать. — И, разумеется, ты можешь это контролировать, — сказал он, отстраняясь немного. — Для этого придумали теплую одежду, Коннор. Этот пиджак полетит на помойку сегодня же! Ладно, пока ты не отключился от переохлаждения, у меня кое-что есть.

Хэнк отпустил его и полез в багажник своей машины. Краем глаза он заметил неподалеку Рида, ухмыляющегося одной из своих гнусных улыбочек, за которые хотелось пересчитать ему зубы.

За каким хером он вообще сюда приперся? Это их с Коннором дело. Но об этом он подумает после. Сейчас Хэнк ему и слова не сказал, но попытался вложить в свой взгляд столько недвусмысленного обещания расправы, если тот хоть слово ляпнет в сторону Коннора, что Рид поспешил ретироваться в бар, к не несущему угрозы трупу бармена.

Еще слишком свежо было воспоминание о том, как Рид напал на Коннора в хранилище улик, а Хэнк избил двух представителей правопорядка в один день… Хэнк тряхнул лохмами и вернулся к осмотру багажника.

— Прости, сынок, запасной куртки у меня нет, потому что _кое-кто_ не потрудился о ней попросить, но зато есть одеяло спасателей. Осталось с какого-то дела, черт знает, с каких пор…

— Лейтенант, оно оранжевое.

— И? Будешь носом крутить и мерзнуть или хочешь согреться? — Хэнк развернул одеяло и накинул на плечи напарника. — Никогда больше не молчи о таких вещах, понял меня?

Коннор со смущенной улыбкой кивнул.

— Спасибо, Хэнк.

— Ай, идем уже, нас, наверное, заждались.

Андроид плотнее укутался в одеяло, наплевав на вероятность перегрева, и со счастливым лицом последовал за напарником.


End file.
